Some vehicles no longer require a traditional key to start the engine and, instead, utilize a push-to-start button as a convenient approach to start the engine. For example, in some automotive vehicles, the brake pedal must be engaged or pressed down while the push-to-start button is pushed in order to crank the engine. In such vehicles, if the push-to-start button is initially pushed without the brake pedal being engaged at the same time, then only the accessory or electronics of the vehicle will be turned on while the engine remains off. While effective for automotive vehicles, other vehicles that are without brake pedals such as, but not limited to, some vehicles in the earth-moving, construction, and agricultural industries are limited from implementing such push-to-start buttons to start the engine.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP2010012921A (the '921 publication) discloses an engine starting device for starting an engine. The engine starting device includes a rotation knob that is rotatable between three positions which include a lock position, an accessory (ACC) position, and an on position. The engine starting device also includes a start button. The engine is started by rotating the rotation knob to the on position and pushing the start button while also engaging the brake pedal. The '921 publication does not disclose a brake-independent starting device for an engine.
While arguably effective for its intended purpose, it can be seen that a need still exists for a push-to-start feature on machines not having a brake pedal or when it is desired to not use the brake pedal as part of the starter sequence.